The Last Descendant of Emrys
by WanderingDarkness101912
Summary: *Disclaimer* I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Merlins heir a new house at hogwarts, going to stay close to the general storyline from second year on with a few well placed variations. rated mature for later chapters. im not very good at summaries so please come on in and immerse yourself in what i hope is a wonderful story.
1. prologue

**The Last Descendant of Emrys**

The tower clock of the Godrics Hollow cathedral chimed twelve times heralding the midnight hour breaking the quiet of the small village. On the seventh chime a deafening explosion drowned out the remaining chimes before silence and a feeling of dread settled on the entire village. Moments later a soft pop sounded and with a swish of sky blue robes a man appeared in the middle of the street wand in hand and keen blue eyes searching the area around him.

Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and leader of the forces of light nearly fell to his knees at the scale of the destruction before him. At the end of the street he stood upon was a two story manor with a smoldering hole in place of the rooms that had made up the nursery for the occupants one year son. '_I have failed.' _he thought to himself as tears welled in his normally sparkling blue eyes. '_It wasn't supposed to end this way they weren't supposed to die.' _he despaired '_What a fool I have been.' _Several minutes that to the aged wizard seemed like hours went by as he silently berated himself falling deeper and deeper into despair. Wallowing in his failure he almost didn't catch the sound of crunching glass and the creek of the damaged door opening. Cold anger filled eyes immediately snapping the struggling figure hobbling from down the debris strewn path, he set off down the road aura flaring wand aiming, and a deadly spell on the tip of his tongue ready to cut down any enemy.

Just as he was about to confront the figure the moon peeked out from behind the clouds to reveal pale skin and flame colored hair beneath the shadow of the hood.

"Lily!" he gasped in shock and relief.

With a speed defiant of his age he sprinted to her in time to catch her before she fell to the ground, gently lowering her to the ground he brushed back her hood to look into her brilliant emerald eyes.

"A-Albus?" she rasped tears streaming down her dirt smudged face. "He's dead Albus."

"I'm so sorry Lily I didn't make it in time to save them c…" Albus began before Lilies' hand gripping his robes made him stop.

"N-no Albus V-Voldemort he is dead." she said a sad smile on her face that quickly turned to a grimace of pain. "T-take care of H-Harry." With that she fell unconscious just as Dumbledore noticed the tiny struggling form of Harry Potter wrapped in her robes. Gently laying her head on the ground he scooped him up and immediately jumped to his feet and drew his wand as a surge of magic preceded a series of pops. The area lit up in with flashes of spell fire all aimed at Dumbledore and all fizzling uselessly against a glowing shield of magic.

"Stop! You fools lower your wands! It's Albus put down your bloody wands!" A familiar voice rang over the shouted spells and miniature explosions. Pushing through the crowd of Aurors and Hit Wizards came Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. Rushing over to Albus she sighed in relief upon seeing Harry nestled in his arms sound asleep.

"The child must be exhausted." she said smiling down at him. "Did anyone else survive?"

"Lily has slipped into a magical coma, and I believe James is dead." Dumbledore answered quietly his eyes taking in the Aurors as the began searching the debris and house for the bodies of James and hopefully Voldemort.

"What about Voldemort?" she asked just as quietly.

"Lily said he died, but I fear tonight is only the beginning my dear Minerva." he replied. "For now let us focus on the present, Lily needs to be taken to St. Mungos for treatment and we need to notify Sirius that Harry lives."

"Not so fast Dumbledore."

Dumbledores' eyes fell on the Minister of Magic strolling up to them in his pinstriped suit, scarlet tie, long black cloak flowing out behind him and pointed purple boots clicked on the cobblestone road. Under his arm he carried his infamous lime-green bowler.

"Cornelius how can we help you tonight." Dumbledore said his usual twinkle returning to his eyes as he addressed the Minister of Magic.

"You can hand over the boy Dumbledore, that's how you can help." Minister Fudge said imperiously.

"Lily and James' will was very clear as to the Guardianship of young mister Potter Minister." McGonagall said sternly.

"Yes well the situation has changed." Fudge said reaching into his cloak and producing a thick scroll emblazoned with the symbol of the Ministry of Magic. McGonagall took the scroll and with a flick of her wand broke the seal and began reading.

** In the case of one Harry James Potter, son of James Charlus Potter and Lillian Marie Potter nee Evans. We the members of the Wizengamot have ruled that since his legal Godmother one Alice Longbottom is currently unable to care for the well being of the child due to her current mental faculties being compromised and the imprisonment of his legal Godfather one Sirius Orion Black for the murder of one Peter Alan Pettigrew and twelve muggles. One Harry James Potter is to become a ward of the state and as such is to be given into the custody of his next of kin one Petunia Leann Dursley. **

The bottom of the scroll was signed by the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and sealed with the Ministry's' official seal. Dumbledore and McGonagall were silent for several minutes, their minds working overtime to find a flaw in the Ministry's' decree.

"What about the Potter Will? James and Lily had one made when she found out she was pregnant." Dumbledore asked the Minister.

"Sadly the Goblins have been unable to find the Potter's' Will." he replied with a small smirk. "They have expressed their deepest regrets and assurances that if they find the thief that he or she shall be punished heavily."

"Well Minerva it seems that the Minister is well within the law and that we have been given no choice in the matter of young mister Potter." Dumbledore said resting a weathered hand on McGonagalls' shoulder. "Minister we shall hand over the child, but I assure you that once the Potter Will has been found that he will be put in the home that Lily and James wish him to go to."

The Minister was slightly taken aback by the straight forwardness of the normally cryptic Dumbledore, but recovered quickly saying. "Really Dumbledore if the Goblins couldn't find the Will what hope do you think you have of finding it?"

"We shall see." was all he said before handing Harry to the Auror who had come to retrieve at a wave from the Minister.


	2. The Uninvited Guest

**Chapter 1**

**Uninvited guest**

A hot, almost blistering wind rattled the tin sheds along the cookie cutter houses of Little Whingings' Privet Drive. Laying on a bench in the garden of number 4 was a scrawny messy haired boy gazing with deep emerald green eyes staring up at the cloudless sky wishing beyond reason that he could fast forward time so he could return to school and see his friends and escape the torture of living with his Aunt and Uncle. With a deep sorrow filled sigh he turned over on his side to stare into the hedges he had just finished trimming, his thoughts wandering to his friends. _'Why haven't they wrote yet?' _he wondered to himself. '_I knew Ron would most likely forget, but I figured Hermione would nearly flood his window with near constant letters.' _His gaze finally actually registering the hedge in front of him he gasped in shock and sat bolt upright and stared into the hedges blink profusely. He would have sworn he saw a pair of tennis sized eyes staring at him from the bushes. '_Get hold of yourself.' _he silently chastised himself. _'You're starting to see things.' _

Leaning back against the bench he leaned his head back and closed his eyes fondly remembering the past year of his life, which had been the best and most exciting time in his entire life, even though a crazy wizard possessed by the darkest wizard of two generations had tried to kill him. He quickly fell asleep with a faint smile creasing his face.

Only a few minutes passed before he was rudely awakened by the roaring voice of his Uncle yelling out the kitchen window.

"BOY! Get in here!"

Eyes snapping open he leapt to his feet to his feet and rushed through the garden and into the kitchen, skidding to a stop in front of the walrus-like form of Vernon Dursley.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry said.

"Where were you?" Vernon demanded.

"I just finished the hedging sir." Harry said quietly.

"Good, now get upstairs and take a shower." he growled. "I don't want your freakish stench ruining my dinner tonight. After you are finished you are to wait in your room until I tell you otherwise."

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry replied trying to quickly get out of the kitchen, stumbling as Vernon lashed out kicking him as he tried to slip by.

Quickly before his Uncle could change his mind about the shower he took the steps two at a time, slid into his room to gather his clothes and practically leaping into the freezing cold water. He quickly scrubbed his hair and lathered his body with the cheap dog shampoo the Dursleys provided for him, rinsed and was out of the shower drying off in under five minutes. If he was in there any longer he knew his Uncle punish him for costing them more money. Dressing in the oversized hand me downs of his cousin Dudley, who was nearly three times his size he cleaned up the bathroom and quietly as church mouse crossed the hall to his room.

The almost empty room had hard wood floors, a rickety desk, a wardrobe with a busted door, and a cot for him to sleep on. His trunk with all his school things and his wand had been locked away in the cupboard under the stairs that had been his room up until he came back from Hogwarts. The snowy owl locked with a heavy padlock inside her now filthy cage, seeing as Uncle Vernon wouldn't even unlock it for Harry to clean it, hooted softly as he entered the room. Making his way over to his desk he dropped his dirty clothes in front of his wardrobe and retrieved his owl treats from within. Dropping a few of the treats into the cage. "I know it isn't much girl but it will have to do until we can get you out of here." he said absently scratching the few places he could reach between the bars while staring out the window. "Just a couple more weeks Hedwig and we will be on the train to Hogwarts and can forget about this horrid place for a time."

Harry winced when she hooted just a bit too loudly and he heard his Uncle Vernon's' baritone voice shouting up the stairs at him.

"BOY!"

Harry quickly rushed down the stairs meeting his Uncle standing at the bottom glaring up at him, his face red with anger. "If you can't control that damn bloody bird it will have to go!" Vernon shouted at him spittle flying from his pudgy lips.

"She's only bored." Harry tried to explain. "If I could only let her out for an hour or two…."

"What so you can send messages to those freak friends of yours." Vernon spat indignantly. "I don't think so!"

"I haven't had any messages from my friends, not one all summer." Harry said sullenly.

Nearly falling over as his cousin Dudley, who was a miniature form of his father, roughly pushed past him saying. "Who would want to be friends with you? Freak."

Moving aside so his son could squeeze between them Vernon looked down at Harry and growled. "One would think you would be grateful, we feed you the food off our table, we even gave you Dudley's' second bedroom and yet you constantly misbehave." Obviously deeming the his point made he turned to Dudley and Petunia who were standing in the lounge and said. "Right, so lets go over tonight's schedule for when the Masons arrive. Dudley you'll be…"

"I'll be in the foyer waiting to greet Mr. and Mrs. Mason and take their coats." Dudley answered, beaming when his mother fawned over how perfect a gentleman her littler dudders was growing to be.

"Good and you?" Vernon growled.

"I will be in my room not making a sound and pretending that I don't exist." Harry droned.

With a withering glare at Harry's' tone he turned to Petunia and asked. "Petunia my dear you'll be…"

"I will be in the lounge, waiting to welcome the Masons to our home with cold drinks and a wining smile." Petunia cooed at her oversized husband.

"Excellent and you boy?" Vernon growled again.

"I will be in my room pretending I don't exist." he replied dryly.

"Too right you will be, tonight may very well be the night I land the biggest sale of the year and if you do anything to jeopardize it…" Vernon cut off his threat as the doorbell chimed and Dudley ran to the door, while Petunia fussed with the couch cushions a bit.

Harry turned and quickly headed upstairs to his Uncle hissing a warning behind him. "Remember NOT A SOUND!"

He made the door to his room just as he heard Dudley greeting the Masons and faintly heard him ask for their coats as he closed the door. Thinking to pass the time sleeping he turned around and had to fight down a shout at the sight of someone or rather something already sitting on the edge of his bed.

"W-who are you?" Harry asked quietly moving a few steps around the room.

The little creature stopped swinging its spindly legs and hopped off the bed with a wide smile and said with a bow that had its long nose touching the ground. "I is Dobby the House Elf."

"You were the one spying on me in the garden weren't you?" Harry blurted.

Dobbys' tennis ball sized eyes widened and he nervously fidgeted with the hem of the dirty pillow case her wore and replied. "Dobby hads to make sure Mr. Harry Potter was alone sirs, he wasn't spying on yous."

"Why were you making sure I was alone?" Harry asked his very heavy with suspicion.

"It is forbidden for House Elves to bes seen by muggles, so Dobby hads to wait tils you were alone to warn the great Harry Potter."

"Warn me?" Harry said confused. "Warn me about what Dobby?"

He instantly regretted his questioned as Dobby groaned and ran across the room slamming his head into the wardrobe loudly three times before Harry could stop him. Hearing his Uncles bulk come rapidly up the stairs he quickly stuffed the struggling house elf into the wardrobe just before his door swung open to reveal his Uncles' angered visage.

"What the devil is going on up here?" he hissed angrily.

Thinking quickly Harry pushed the wardrobe door closed as Dobby was trying to peek and replied. "Sorry Uncle Vernon I tripped over my shoe string and hit the wardrobe door, it won't happen again I promise."

Glaring around the room Vernon huffed and growled at Harry "One more sound boy." before closing the door and returning downstairs.

Breathing a sigh of relief Harry let Dobby out of the wardrobe and went to sit on the bed with his head in his hands. After a few seconds he looked up to the patiently, or at least as patiently as the excitable little House Elf could manage, waiting Dobby and asked. "Why did you come here Dobby?"

The little House Elf looked as though he might try to hurt himself again but at a look from Harry resigned himself to fidgeting with his pillow case and said. "Dobby comes here to tell the great Harry Potter that he must not be goings back to Hogwarts it not bes safe."

"I have to go back to Hogwarts you saw what my family is like." Harry said resolutely. "It's the only I've got-well, I think I've got friends."

"Friends who don't even write Harry Potter?" said Dobby slyly.

"I imagine they've-wait a minute how do you know my friends haven't written me?" Harry said suspiciously.

"Harry Potter mustn't be mad at Dobby." the little elf said shuffling his feet. "I bes doing it for your ow…"

"Dobby have you been stealing my mail?" Harry asked angrily.

"Dobby has them here sir." said the little elf. Stepping nimbly out of Harry's reach as he pulled a wad of envelopes from inside the pillow case he was wearing. "Yous can be having them back if yous give your word that you won't be going back to Hogwarts."

"No!" said Harry angrily. "Give me my friends letters."

"Then yous leaves Dobby no choice." said the little elf sadly, before darting across the room opening the bedroom door and disappearing down the stairs into the kitchen.

Mouth dry, stomach lurching, Harry sprang after him, trying not to make a sound. He jumped the last six steps, landing catlike on the hall carpet, looking around for Dobby. From the dining room he heard Uncle Vernon saying, "…tell Petunia that very funny story about those american plumbers, mr. Mason. She's been dying to hear…"

Harry ran up the hall into the kitchen and felt his stomach disappear.

Aunt Petunia's masterpiece of a pudding, the mountain of cream and sugared violets, was floating up near the ceiling. On top of a cupboard in the corner crouched Dobby.

"No," croaked Harry. "Please…they'll kill me…"

"Harry Potter must say he's not going back to school-"

"Dobby…please…"

"Say it, sir-"

"I can't-"

"Then Dobby must do it, sir, for Harry Potter's own good." Dobby said with a tragic look.

The pudding fell to the floor with a heart-stopping crash. Cream splattered the windows and walls as the dish shattered. With a crack like a whip, Dobby vanished.

There were screams from the dining room and Uncle Vernon burst into the kitchen to find Harry, rigid with shock, covered from head to foot in Aunt Petunia's pudding. At first it seemed as though Uncle Vernon would gloss the whole thing over assuring the Masons that everything was fine and Harry was mentally disturbed and meeting new people caused him to act out, but night went downhill quickly when a large barn owl flew in the dining room window swooped over Mrs. Masons head dropped and letter on the table and left through the same window. Mrs. Mason had run screaming from the house and Mr. Mason informed the Dursleys that she was absolutely terrified of any kind of bird and he would not be doing business with anyone who allowed them in their home.

As the door to number 4 Privet Drive slammed closed Harry knew he was in more trouble than he had ever been in before when his Uncle turned to him with a face full of pure rage and lowly growled. "I told you boy, no funny business."

Harry couldn't remember much of what had happened the next few minutes or even the next hour, but he could remember the pain and sadness and finally just the wish to curl up and die as Vernon tried to beat the magic and possibly the life from him. For what seemed like an eternity his Uncle punched and kicked him, and then suddenly it wasn't Harry screaming in pain but instead his Uncle. Opening his swollen eyes he saw through blurring vision a violet flickering light, and heard the most wonderful sound he had ever heard, and then only blackness.


	3. The Burrow

**Chapter 2:**

**The Burrow**

Amongst the rolling hills and fertile meadows of Devon, England lay the mundane village of Ottery St. Catchpole. On the outskirts of said village hidden so well those who lived there weren't even sure the postman knew of its existence was a place the inhabitants of the home had dubbed The Burrow. The ramshackle obviously wizard-built was an odd home to lay eyes on even in the wizarding world, with its haphazardly placed levels and five chimneys belching different colored smoke into the warm August night.

The only lights and sounds that came from the multi-tiered house, were coming from the kitchen where the Weasley family matriarch Molly was going about her nightly chores, and the living room where a wooden wireless played an assortment of soft music's. Curled up in one of the many mismatched overstuffed armchairs that made up most of the furniture for the cozy living room the Molly's' youngest child sat readying. Her Weasley red hair wrapped up in a towel with a few stray strands falling down against her pale freckled skin to frame her pretty face. Chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and close as she began to drift off while reading and her fidgeting foot that hung over the arm of the chair was moving sporadically compared to the early constant tapping.

The loud *THUD* of the heavy tome hitting the hard wood floor as she drifted into sleep had her sitting upright slightly startled by the sudden noise. Shaking herself awake, she leaned over to pick up the book when she noticed that the music from the wireless had suddenly and drastically changed mid song. Laying her book on the end table beside the chair she made her way over to switch it off thinking to herself. _'Well that's odd.'_ A quick twist of the knob and it was off but the odd music didn't stop, instead it was steadily getting louder filling the small living room with a peaceful melodic tune. _'The Twins!'_ she thought laughingly thinking they were playing a prank on her. Catching a flickering light out of the corner of her eye that she was sure wasn't the fire she spun around and froze at the sight of a flickering flame floating a few feet off the ground. She dove behind the sofa as the flame started pulsing and flaring becoming larger with each convulsion. As she hit the hard floor with a rush of air from her lungs and hard *THUMP* she didn't notice that the flames hadn't burned or destroyed a single stitch of furniture, but had instead left something behind before faded into the ether.

Having felt the surge of unfamiliar magic from the living room Molly Weasley drew her wand with a flick of her wrist and yelled out the kitchen window for her husband, who was tinkering in his shed, before from the kitchen. Her husband Arthur who due to his past was more sensitive to faint traces of magic had already burst from the shed ran across the yard and was flinging open the front door just as Molly was skidding to a halt just inside the living room door wand at the ready. His eyes quickly flickered over the living room taking everything in before Molly had a chance to see past her little girl lying behind the sofa hand over her head and trembling slightly.

"Molly check on Ginny." said Mr. Weasley as he darted across the room toward the body laying near the hearth. Without even looking at her husband she was beside her little girl before he had taken two steps placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Ginny dear are you hurt?" asked Molly gently pulling her shaken daughter from the hard floor.

"No." said slowly sitting up and taking stock of herself, other than a bruised knee and a sore chest from hitting the floor so hard she was fine. "I'm fine mum."

"Molly!" called Arthur from the other side of the sofa a sense of urgency filling his tone. "Molly get to the Floo, call Dumbledore tell him to bring Poppy and Minerva quickly!"

Slightly confused at her husbands' commanding urgent tone she stood and quickly rounded the sofa catching sight of the badly beaten child Arthur was gently scooping into his arms. Holding back her motherly urge to care for the child and the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes she turned to Ginny. "Go get the med-kit and help your father, quickly now."

Without waiting to see if her daughter followed instructions she turned to the fireplace crossed the three paces, picked up a handful of sparkling powder from a broken flowerpot and threw it into the fire yelling. "Headmasters' Office, Hogwarts." The instant the powder hit the flames they flared a brilliant emerald green and she stuck her head in fighting down the dizziness that came with seeing the spinning blurs of thousands of fireplaces as the magic sought out the correct one. As soon as the tornado of pictures stopped she shouted into the room.

"Dumbledore! Dumbledore come quickly something's happened!"

"Molly?" came Dumbledores' questioning voice from outside her limited view. In a rush of purple star studded robes Albus Dumbledore was kneeling before the fire his long silvery beard brushing the ground. "What wrong Molly"

Dumbledores' sparkling blue eyes were a relief as she quickly related what she knew to the Headmaster her mind vaguely registering the whistling, whirring, and buzzing gadgets on the various tables behind him. Dumbledore was quiet for several long moments his mind racing with the possibilities before he disappeared without a word, seconds later she saw the robes of Minerva McGonagall rushing by and then Dumbledore was standing before the fireplace.

"Molly I'm coming through, Minerva has gone to get Madam Pomfrey and will follow shortly." he said stepping into the flames almost before Molly could step aside.

In a flash of emerald flame and a puff of warm ash Dumbledore stepped into The Burrow eyes immediately going to the child laying on the sofa being tended to by Arthur and Ginny. Without a word he swept across the room and leaned over the boy and with a weathered hand pushed back the bloodied black hair plastered to the boy forehead. The pressure in the room suddenly increased and magic could be heard crackling around the aged Headmaster, and suddenly the same violet flames that had delivered the boy sprang to life causing everyone near him to stumble away.

An angry melodic cry filled the room as a brilliantly plumed bird disillusioned itself spreading its' black and purple wings, and leaned its flame flickering body protectively over the unconscious child.

"Merlin's' great hairy arse!" Arthur exclaimed loudly.

"Arthur!" Molly chastised her husband. "Not in front of the children."

"Sorry Molly." he said sheepishly before turning back to the boy. "You do realize what that bird is don't you."

Taking a long look at the unusual bird perched on the back of her sofa she gasped as realization hit her. There is a Phoenix perched on her sofa!

"Merlin's great hairy arse!" Molly expelled softy.

Arthur chuckled turning mirthful eyes on his with and said. "Not in front of the children Molly dear."

Molly's expression was mockingly stern as she swung lightly at the back of her husbands head and said. "Hush you, this is no time for that."

Dumbledore hadn't moved throughout the conversation and didn't flinch at the flare of the fire as Minerva McGonagall emerged from the Floo Network followed closely by Madam Poppy Pomfrey, the resident Hogwarts Healer, with her medical kit in hand.

"Oh my." a stunned McGonagall said as she laid eyes on the swirling flames and beautiful Phoenix perched on the sofa lavender eyes locked with the Headmasters sparkling blues.

"That fire is going to make it difficult to treat him." said Madam Pomfrey impatiently.

No one in the room seemed to have noticed that Ginny had been creeping ever closer to the swirling violet flames and was centimeters from coming in contact, until Molly suddenly shouted.

"Ginny NO!" It was too late as Ginny mustered her courage and plunged through the flames and knelt beside the boy unharmed, and gently continued cleaning off his swollen face.

In an attempt to retrieve his daughter from the flames and an angry Phoenix, Arthur reached towards the flames but quickly withdrew a slightly singed hand and smoking sleeve. Turning to look up at Dumbledore who still hadn't taken his eyes off the firebird he sat back on his heels and waved a hand silencing a muttering, worried Molly. Several long moments went by while Ginny cleaned the blood from the boys' face and neck, and Dumbledore stared silently into the depths of the birds lavender gaze. The silence was broken with an almost inaudible call of "Fawkes" from Dumbledore.

In a rush of orange and red flames another Phoenix flashed into the room its melodious cries filling the home with peaceful music as it perched on Dumbledores shoulder. The older Phoenix squawked at the younger bird a few times fell silent and cocked its' head to the side as if waiting for something, and finally the purple Phoenix lowered it wings and the flames disappeared into the ether.

"Quickly, gather the tears." was all Dumbledore said before stepping aside as the Phoenix bowed its head and began to cry over the boy.

Madam Pomfrey was at his side a vial in hand in a flurry of burgundy robes collecting the tears as they fell from its beak. Collecting the last of the tears she corked the vial and summoned a tray to sit it on at the same time performing a diagnostic charm on the boy and gasping.

"You didn't tell me it was him Albus!" the Healer said huffily before gently pushing Arthur away and beginning her work.

Moving over to his wife and wrapping an arm around her he looked to Dumbledore and McGonagall who were standing side by side watching Madam Pomfrey work and asked.

"Who is it Dumbledore."

Ginny was the first to answer as she had realized the truth while cleaning his face. "It's Harry dad. It's Harry Potter and someone hurt him very badly."

Arthur Weasley had known pain in his lifetime but nothing would ever prepare him to see his only daughter tears streaming down her face and unimaginable pain filling her normally joy filled features. Tears streaming down his own cheeks he held out his arm for Ginny to come to him and was surprised when she shook her head and turned back to Harry gently running a hand through his messy hair.

"Molly I think we should leave Miss Weasley and Madam Pomfrey to care for Harry." said Dumbledore quietly motioning towards the kitchen. "Perhaps a spot of tea is in order." Shaking herself from the horrible sight, she regained herself quickly and left her husbands side with a small sad smile for her daughter before leading them into the kitchen to prepare the beverages.

The kitchen of the Weasley home was much like the rest of the house, with a ancient rickety table surrounded by mismatched chairs, but noticeably less cluttered. As they took their seats around the table and waited for Mrs. Weasley to finish the tea the kitchen door slammed against the wall startling them all and revealing a fuming Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's best mate.

"I KNEW SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" shouted Ron as he stalked into the kitchen eyes locked on Dumbledore. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT TOO! HE CAME TO YOU AT THE END OF TERM LAST YEAR AND PRACTICALLY BEGGED YOU NOT TO SEND HIM BACK TO THOSE HORRIBLE MUGGLES HE IS FORCED TO LIVE WITH! YOU KNOW THEY MADE HIM SLEEP IN A CUPBOARD FOR ELEVEN YEARS AND FORCE HIM TO DO THEIR NASTY LAUNDRY AND COOK ALL THEIR MEALS SO HIS WHALE OF AN UNCLE AND COUSIN CAN SIT ON THEIR LAZY ARSES AND WATCH THE TELLY!"

Every face in the room was focused on Ron as he yelled at the prestigious Headmaster as if he were a misbehaving child, most in shock but one in particular was filled with pain and sorrow. After several more minutes of yelling Molly regained herself for a second time in less than an hour and cut her son off as he began another verbally abusive tirade.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLY!" she shouted over her youngest sons' raging temper. "YOU WILL NOT ADDRESS YOUR HEADMASTER IN THAT MANNER. NOW APOLOGIZE THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN!"

Ron didn't even flinch at his mothers' shouting his anger had too great a hold on the twelve year old fearing for his best friends life. What made him stop glaring at the Headmaster and instead stare in shock was when Dumbledore placed a calming hand on Mrs. Weasley's shoulder and quietly said.

"He is not the one that needs to apologize Molly." Molly turned a shocked stare on the beloved Headmaster and instantly deflated at what she saw on his face.

"WH-what are you saying Albus?" stammered Molly.

"Why don't we all sit down and have some tea while Albus and I explain young Mr. Potters' unfortunate living situation and how it came to be." Minerva interjected before Dumbledore had a chance to respond.

As everyone took a seat around the table Minerva took out her wand and summoned the whistling tea pot and six teacups to the table along with a dish of small sandwiches from the counter to the table and patiently waited for everyone to serve themselves before beginning the lengthy tale of Harry James Potter. Half an hour later everyone in the room was sitting in either shocked or contemplative silence as they absorbed the tale of Ministry interference and subterfuge.

Surprisingly it wasn't Mrs. Weasley who broke the silence but Ron looking at Dumbledore as he spoke. "I am sorry Headmaster I shouldn't have spoken without knowing all the facts I will do better in the future."

Molly and Arthur looked at there youngest son with pride as he silently rose to excuse himself from the room his head hung low in shame. However before he could leave the room a soft voice called his name and stopped him in his tracks.

"Mr. Weasley if we were at school I would have to deduct points from you for disrespecting a teacher." Dumbledore began and quickly continued as he noticed the young boys shoulders drooping dejectedly. "However I would also have to award just as many points for you stalwart loyalty to your friends and courage to confront what you believe to be the cause of his suffering. I do hope Mr. Weasley that you continue to support your friends with those admirable qualities, but temper them with knowledge and patience because things are not always as they seem."

As the Headmaster finished Ron raised his eyes to meet those of the wise man and nodded confidently and said. "Thank you Headmaster, I will do my best to heed your advice."

"That is all I ask of any of my students." said Dumbledore with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. Taking that as the end of the conversation Ron turned with a smile on his face and left the kitchen to give his friend his undying support.

Entering on the heels of Ron's hasty exit was a thoroughly exhausted Madam Pomfrey, who quickly took a seat and the offered cup of tea with a tired "Thank you."

"That child can not be sent back to his relatives Headmaster if it hadn't been for that Phoenix which I am fairly certain has bonded with him as a familiar he would either be magic-less or dead or both." she said roughly.

"Well can't call the DMLE." Arthur said thoughtfully. "I mean I know a few of them are good people but most will just blindly follow Fudge's orders even if it means returning the boy to his relatives."

"He can't stay at Hogwarts either." Dumbledore sighed. "Between Lucius Malfoy and Minister Fudge the Ministry has managed to interfere more than I like in the goings on of the school."

"He could stay here." Mrs. Weasley offered. "They couldn't use the Trace considering it doesn't differentiate between magic users just that magic has been done where underage children live. So even if he uses magic they won't find him. Also we could talk to Bill and see if the Goblins would be willing to place a few wards around the property."

"Molly you realize if you are caught hiding the child you and Arthur could be sent to Azkaban for a very long time." Minerva interrupted.

"Not necessarily." Dumbledore intervened. "Phoenix Fire can't be traced by the Trace on Harry's wand, so unless they placed a tracking spell on the boy himself then at this moment no one but those of us in this house know where he is."

"Ahem." Everyone's attention was on the tired healer as she cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Yes Madam?" replied Dumbledore.

Sitting her cup down and readjusting herself in her seat she looked around the room meeting everyone's eyes as she spoke.

"Along with the many bruises, several broken bones, and massive internal bleeding I found several spells upon the boy, and the remnants of a tracking spell. Now I believe the tracking spell was severed by his familiar before leaving his relatives due to the fact that when I removed it, the spell had been inactive for several hours prior to its removal. The other spells on the other hand are a bit more concerning given their nature."

"What sort of spells are we talking about Poppy?" asked Minerva.

Giving them all a look that asked if they were sure they wanted to know and receiving no objection she continued her diagnosis of her patient and the treatment she had and would administer while he was in school.

"Who would place those sorts of spells on anyone let alone a child?" Arthur growled his face growing almost as red as his hair.

"It seems the Ministry or at the very least the Minister and a select few fear what our young Mr. Potter may be capable of." Dumbledore supplied. "How much of his core was bound and for how long has it been bound Poppy?"

"By my very accurate figures while he was at school last year he was only allowed to use twenty five percent of his magic, that coupled with the mental and physical stunting spells and various potions of the like I found in his system it is a miracle he wasn't a drooling simpleton when Hagrid found him on that island last year." Madam Pomfrey stated angrily.

"It's decided then." Dumbledore said standing. "Harry will stay hidden here with the Weasleys. Arthur I presume with your background in the League Arcanus you can teach him and the other child the basics of Occlumency and Dueling before they the start of term?"

"With pleasure Albus." he replied with a mischievous smirk. "The Twins took rather well to the training I am sure the rest will too."

"You taught Fred and George Occlumency?" Mrs. Weasley asked incredulously. "No wonder they get away with so much and constantly switch places on me."

"Well that's settled if you taught the Twins and they can get anything over on Molly then you are the right person for the job." Dumbledore said turning to Minerva he said. "Harry will need to be trained to regulate his magic when we reverse the binding I expect you and Filius can take care of this."

"I will notify Filius of the reinstatement of The Dueling Club upon my return to Hogwarts." Minerva replied. "He will be thrilled at the prospects of teaching his true art."

Before anyone could continue the conversation further Madam Pomfrey stood and interrupted them one last time. "I will be examining all the first and second years this year as I suspect young Mr. Potter wasn't the only child the Ministry may have tampered with. I will find a suitable excuse to have to all checked. Also I would like to have your permission Molly to start training Miss Weasley in the Art of Healing, from what I saw tonight she has a talent that shouldn't be wasted."

Dumbledore merely nodded his consent before turning to Mrs. Weasley to see what her reply would be and was happy to see an affirmative nod, before turning back to Minerva and asking.

"Could you and Filius enchant an object to place a glamour over Mr. Potter for the times he is away from The Burrow?"

"With ease." she replied.

"Good." he said turning to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "I shall talk to the Goblins, I am sure that they would be more than happy to place wards to protect one of their wealthiest clients at little to no cost."

With quiet appreciation from the Weasleys Dumbledore looked around the room with a smile and said. "I the words of the infamous Marauders, "Mischief Managed!". Now I suggest we all take our leave and get some well deserved rest I believe this year is going to be an interesting one."

With the decisions made and all that was left to do was to put everything in place the Hogwarts Healer, Mistress of Transfiguration, and Headmaster apparated away with soft pops, and the Weasley parents ushered their family to bed before settling down themselves.


End file.
